Ultraman Zero
|-|Base= |-|Ultimate Aegis= |-|StrongCorona= |-|LunaMiracle= |-|Ultraman Saga= |-|Shining= History The son of Ultraseven, considered among the strongest of his king, Zero was trained by Ultraman Leo while in exile for nearing touching the Plasma Spark. By the time Zero finished his training, he came to the aid of his father and their kin while facing his arch nemesis Ultraman Belial. Since then, Zero became one of Planet Ultra's greatest champions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher. Higher as Ultimate Zero | At least High 4-C, likely higher. At least 3-B as Ultraman Saga | At least High 4-C, possibly at least 3-B. Unknown as Shining Zero | 4-B | 4-B | 3-A, higher after being empowered Name: Ultraman Zero Origin: Ultra Galaxy Legend Classification: Ultraman Gender: Male Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Portal Creation (Can open the portal to other locations in the Universe), Energy Manipulation that works on an atomic scale and is resistant to its' effects, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Can assimilate with a human host which also revives them, Weapon Mastery, Fusionism, Transformation (Can change into different modes for boost in stats), Duplication (Can split into two), Martial Arts expert, Purification (Can expel Belial Viruses and darkness from his opponents), Sealing, Fire Manipulation, Psychometry (Even with a human host, Zero was able to use this power to gain information regarding an unknown material), Rage Power (Gets stronger the angrier he gets), Mind Manipulation via powerscaling (Should have the same level if not superior to his father's Psychic abilities who even while stuck in his human form was able to completely stop an enemy while also attacking their minds and putting them in a trance), Resurrection and Soul Manipulation (Revived a dead person by returning his soul to his body), Can hijack electronic devices, Resistance to Memory Erasure/Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Is capable of resisting against Belial's soul after he regained his will to fight) | All base form's abilities on a much higher scale, parallel space Travel, Enhanced Energy Projection, Spatial Manipulation via Inter-Dimensional travel | All previous abilities magnified to a much greater level as StrongCorona, most notably his Fire Manipulation, additional abilities include: Air Manipulation (Can trap enemies inside a tornado) and Statistics Amplification (Can greatly increase his physical strength), should theoretically possess some if not, all of Dyna's Strong Type and Cosmos' Corona Mode | Extended arsenal when using LunaMiracle such as Statistics Amplification (Can greatly increase his speed), Holy Manipulation (Includes abilities such as purifying and calming enemies down), Soul Extraction (Easily pulled out 4 souls from Alien Bat), Can negate Type 8 Immortality (Severed Pigmon's reliance on Alien Bat's power to stay alive), should theoretically possess powers of Dyna's Miracle Type and Cosmos' Luna Mode | Should theoretically possess all the powers of his previous forms due to having the Ultimate Bracelet fully integrated into his body, additional powers include Time Manipulation (Such as rewinding time and causing a time dilation, should possess Time Stop too seeing that a fusion with Shining Zero as a component has the ability), Spatial Manipulation (Created an entirely different dimension of unknown size in which time moves faster than it actually does), Time Travel, Can damage the soul (Effortlessly overpowered Belial's soul), Is now rendered completely immune to Soul Manipulation and Possession as he can simply expel any external forces that tries to do so, Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely''' higher''' (Is greatly weakened in this form, comparable to a very casual Leo) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Stated to be one of the strongest Ultra-soldiers ever to exist for having defeated Belial, an Ultraman who singlehandedly defested the entire Land of Light (Ultraman's Planet), vastly superior to Ultraman) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Noticeably stronger than before) | At least Large Star level, likely''' higher''' (Far stronger than before, took on 2 completed Darklops, was given the power from every inhabitants of the Space Garrison which has at least 1 million members). higher '''as Ultimate Zero (Kaiser Belial's Battle Ship is much bigger than a planet and Zero effortlessly sliced it into half with a single beam sword slash and the ray was much longer than the battleship itself, is significantly stronger than before, could defeat Arch Belial who was stronger than even him and his 3 other companions) | At least '''Large Star level, likely''' higher''' (Far stronger than before, took on what seemed to be a hundred Legionoids which were mechs that were roughly comparable to him during the last film). At least Multi-Galaxy level as Ultraman Saga (Is equal to Hyper Zetton, only overpowered him after receiving outside help) | At least Large Star level, (Far stronger than he was before), possibly at least Multi-Galaxy level (Possesses the powers of Dyna and Cosmos, the other two components in making Ultraman Saga). Unknown as Shining Zero | Solar System level (Is easily superior to the combined might of Ginga and Victory, higher as Ultimate Zero | Solar System level (Zero at this point would have been far stronger than he was before), higher as Ultimate Zero | Universe level (Is capable of fighting against a Tsurugi Demaaga created by Zaigorg; a creature that fodderized Exceed X in their first encounter), higher after being given a power-up (Directly empowered by X with his BetaSpark Armor) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Crossed a Solar system sized parallel realm in a minute, Should be much faster than the rest of the ultra brothers in his debut movie) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted a massive rock fragment that rivals his own size while weakened in his Techtor Gear, Overpowered a robotic clone of his brothers-in-arm, one of which was able to lift a gigantic rock formation) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, likely''' higher''' | Large Country Class (His clash with Darclops Zero generated a shockwave that spread across an entire planet), At least Large Star Class, likely''' higher''' at full power (Could stagger even the likes of Belial with physical attacks) | At least Large Star Class, likely''' higher''' | At least Large Star Class, likely''' higher', '''higher' with the Ultimate Aegis | At least Large Star Class, likely''' higher'. At least '''Multi-Galactic Class' as Ultraman Saga | At least Large Star Class, possibly at least Multi-Galactic Class. Unknown as Shining Zero | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Universal, higher after being given a power-up Durability: At least Large Star level, likely''' higher''' (Is capable of taking hits from a casual Leo) | At least Large Star level, likely''' higher''' (Could take hits from Belial) | At least Large Star level, likely''' higher''' | At least Large Star level, likely''' higher''' (Took attacks from 3 Darklops) higher as Ultimate Zero | At least Large Star level, likely''' higher'. At least '''Multi-Galaxy level' as Ultraman Saga (Traded blows with Hyper Zetton) | At least Large Star level, possibly at least Multi-Galaxy level. Unknown as Shining Zero | Solar System level | Solar System level | Universe level, higher after being empowered Stamina: Extremely High (Endured multiple training session against Ultraman Leo for presumably decades maybe even centuries and never showed signs of tiring, even early on during his debut he has taken down the remaining monsters from Belial's monster army, a feat he would then perform with greater ease in his later appearances) Range: Extended melee range with weaponry, Several kilometers with special attacks, Potentially Planetary (The shockwaves of his attacks can span across entire planets), Large planetary scale via the Ultimate Zero Sword (When extended, the blade exceeds the size of Belial's planet-sized ship), Stellar via Shining Star Drive (reverses time on a large scale, so much so that countless celestial bodies began moving when he performed the feat), Multi-Universal with the Ultimate Aegis Standard Equipment: His Zero Sluggers and Zero Bracelet (later known as, the Ultimate Bracelet), which contains items such as the Ultra Zero Lance and Ultra Zero Defender, The Ultimate Aegis Intelligence: Skilled Fighter, has battled for many years, his experience throughout the years is also vast (Has traveled universes) Weaknesses: Zero is hot-headed and sometimes arrogant (Though not as bad as before), is also incapable of using energy attacks in his Techtor Gear. Initially incapable of absorbing the energies of suns from other universes until he received the Ultimate Bracelet. At first, he was unable to continuously use his ability to travel to other universes, this weakness would disappear in later installments. It is currently unknown whether he could utilize his time dilation technique in combat. Using the Shining Star Drive move greatly drains him of his energy Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ray Techniques *'Emerium Slash': A beam similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Beam. *'Wide Zero Shot': A "L" style beam similar to Ultra Seven's Wide Shot. *'Zero Twin Shoot': A powerful beam from his chest with the Zero Sluggers. EmeriumSlash.jpg|Emerium Slash WideZeroShot.gif|Wide Zero Shot ZeroTwinShot.gif|Zero Twin Shoot Physical Techniques *'Ultra Zero Kick': A flying kick similar to Ultraman Leo's Leo Kick. *'Zero Big Bang': Zero covers his hand with fiery energy and performs a chop. First used to break Darkclops Zero Sluggers. *'Zero Beam Spike': Green energy discharges from his blows. Used against Robot Ultraseven. *'Zero Knuckle': A punch from a fist covered in concentrated energy. Only used in a game. *'Zero Driver': A pile driver performed by throwing the enemy in the air, jumping up high and grabbing them before driving them head first into the ground. Devised after receiving the Glen Driver. *'Judo': Having been trained by Leo, Zero has a similar fighting style to the martial arts master. Psychic Techniques *'Zero Sluggers': Two throwing weapons on his head that are similar to Ultra Seven's Eye Slugger. **'Zero Slugger Attack': A slashing attack with the Zero Sluggers. **'Zero Twin Sword': The Zero Sluggers which turned into a crescent-shaped blade using the Plasma Spark's energy. ***'Plasma Spark Slash': A slashing attack with the energized Zero Twin Sword. *'Ultra Kick Tactics': Zero's version of the Ultra Knocks tactics, he uses his foot to impart energy into the Zero sluggers via a sweeping kick. Their destructive abilities are increased Other Techniques *'Ultra Zero Bracelet': Given to him by his father, it originally stored energy to allow his transformation three times in another universe, after it gained the Shield of Baradhi it became the Ultimate Bracelet 'and it allowed Zero to operate in other Universes without such limits. The brace allows Zero to do the following: **'Ultra Zero Lance: Zero can summon an Ultra Lance from the Ultra Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. Originally the brace would transform into the lance but when it stored Noa's power the lance simply materialized. ***'Ultra Zero Spark': Though not seen, Zero can changes Ultra Zero Lance to Ultra Zero Spark. Zero then throw it to enemies before back to Ultraman Zero. It's very sharp and mostly can cut through the strongest opponent. **'Ultra Zero Shield': Zero's version of the ultra shield using his ultra brace. The shield can turn into the ultra lance and vice verse as they are the same object in different modes. **'Form Change': Using the Ultra Brace, Zero can enter his Ultimate Form, Strong Corona mode or Luna Miracle Mode and switch between them and his normal form. It also can merged Zero with Ultra Zero Bracelet to form Shining Zero. **'Form Split': When pressed into a wall by Alien Bat, Zero split himself in two, one was in Strong Corona Mode, the other in Luna Miracle Mode, it is unknown if this was one time incident or if he can do again at will. **'Combination': Zero was able to combine with Dyna and Cosmos to form Ultraman Saga changing the Ultimate Brace temporarily into the Saga Brace. It is unknown if he can do this again at will due to the nature of their merger. *'Ultra Zero Defensor': Zero can create a powerful shield of energy, it is more robust than most barriers. It comes in different variations of size and color. **'Capture Ray': Zero can use the Ultra Zero Defensor at a distance to capture/protect targets at a distance and carry them away to safety. *'Zero Lecter': A unnamed technique used to purify Mirror knight. *'Solar Recharge': Like his father, Zero can draw on the sun to power himself and circumvent his time limit on Earth like planets, however until he gained the Shield of Baradhi, he was unable to draw energy from the suns of other dimensions. *'Size Change': Like his father, Zero can change his size from human size to his proper giant height. He uses the same stance as his father, crossing arms and bringing upright to the sides of his head to grow and the reverse to shrink. *'Zero Acceleration':Zero can move himself as a blur.Used against Glenfire. *'Zero Blocking(Name Unknown)':Zero can use his bare hands to hold ultra beams.Seen when he fight Ace Robot. Combination Techniques *'Leo Zero Kick': A flying kick with Ultraman Leo. *'Leo-Zero Double Flasher': A combination attack with Ultraman Leo where the the Ultras combine their energies into a powerful beam attack. *'Combination Zero': A combination attack with Ultraseven using both the Eye Slugger and the Zero Sluggers. The bladed projectiles circle around each then cut apart an enemy. *'Zero Defense Mirror': A combination Barrier created by Zero and Mirror Knight powers. Ultimate Zero Technique *'Final Ultimate Zero' (ファイナルウルティメイトゼロ Fainaru Urutimeito Zero): The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. Used to defeat Arch Belial, ending the evil Ultra's threat forever. However, this attack exhausted Zero greatly. *'Final Ultimate Zero Trinity' (ファイナルウルティメイトゼロ・トリニティ Fainaru Urutimeito Zero Toriniti): A stronger variation of Final Ultimate Zero it was first used on Gigant Zetton. It augmented with Ultraman Dyna and Cosmos' energies. Ultimate Zero Sword (ウルティメイトゼロソード Urutimeito Zero Sōdo): From the blade on his right arm Zero can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose, used to slice through Belial's planet size ship. The normal blade itself can be used as a weapon and is strong enough to pierce the body of Kaiser Darkness Belial. *'Energy Blade': Zero can use a blue energy blade to slice through Belial's ship. *'Energy Slashes': Zero can fired a blue arrow energy slash towards foes. Used on Eteglar. Dimensional Travel: Like Noa, Zero can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes and probably dimensions as well, however this drains its power and leaves the Ultimate Zero form unusable for a period of time. He can also travel with passengers (all of Ultimate Force Zero). *'Ultimate Aegis Shield': Despite not being shown in the first movie, Zero can form a shield using his Ultimate Aegis. Used to counter Etelgar's energy blasts. Key: Techtor Gear | Debut Movie | Side Story 1 | 2nd movie | Ultraman Saga | Ultra Zero Fight | Ultraman Ginga S Movie | Ultraman X (Series) | Ultraman X Movie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ultraman Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sealing Users Category:Rage Users Category:Space Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3